1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a combination structure of a head rail and a bracket, and more particularly, to a structure with the head rail being bi-directionally locked by the bracket, which is easily assembled.
2. Related Art
A blind or shade can provide a protection for the privacy directed to an opened window. Therefore, the structure of the blind or shade is continuously improved. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,330 discloses a universal head rail assembly, which comprises a head rail and a universal mounting bracket. The head rail comprises a front wall and a back wall, wherein the front wall and the back wall have a first lip and a second lip formed on one end respectively. The universal mounting bracket comprises a mounting assembly and an interlocking element, wherein the mounting assembly has a notch on one side. When the head rail is to be mounted on the universal mounting bracket, the head rail bears against the interlocking element at the second lip, and then, the interlocking element is compressed to slide relative to the mounting assembly, so as to position the head rail. Then, the interlocking element is released, such that the first lip bears against the notch, and the head rail is locked in the universal mounting bracket. Furthermore, the head rail may be bi-directionally locked in the universal mounting bracket, such that two side walls of the head rail may be adjusted depending upon the assembling requirements.
However, as for the head rail and the mounting bracket assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,330, the first and second lips of the head rail are disposed into the head rail, such that the head rail is too high. Furthermore, in the universal mounting bracket structure, the interlocking element is slightly inverted-U shape and it is elastic. Such design also causes the interlocking element to have a large volume, thus, the volume occupied by the assembly is accordingly too large.